


Lunar Escape

by chaoticrandomness



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the plot of 999 occurs with a variety of Sailor Moon characters. Written for Sailor Seren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

“Hey…. are you alright?”

 

_Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know. You sound kind of familiar, do I know you?”_

“....anyways, you remember what happened to you, right?”

 

And then a wave of images hit me like a truck.

 

_“I am Zero….”_

_“Don’t worry, this isn’t going to hurt. You’ll be okay….”_

_The man in a gas mask broke into my house…. and that is the last thing I remember._

“I think so….” I say as I open my eyes…. and there she is.

 

The girl who fell into my life after my parents died and saved me nine years ago is standing in front of me.

 

“Usagi?!” I exclaim, for I’ve got to be losing my mind…. I haven’t seen her in so long….

 

“You remember me?!” she exclaims, grabbing my hand and dragging me up a flight of stairs. “Everyone, I’ve found #5! His name’s Mamoru Chiba!”

 

There are seven people standing in the atrium.

 

_So that makes…. nine people who have been kidnapped by this mysterious guy in a gas mask. For some reason…._

_I can’t let her die…. especially after what she did for me._

“I thought we were all using codenames?” a man in a black suit asks, turning towards Usagi.

 

“Okay! Let’s go in numerical order and use planets!” a girl with long blonde hair tied back with a red bow exclaims, pointing at a wall.

 

“....ah, I’m first, for I’m #1….” the man says, gesturing at us with his right hand. “I’ll be…. Saturn?”

 

“I don’t think the rest of us need to come to a consensus on our names. Anyways, I’m #2 and Uranus, and-” a man with white hair begins, before the blonde girl cuts him off.

 

“Okay! My turn! I’m #3 and Venus! Nice to meet you all!” she yells.

 

“....I’m #4 and Neptune.” the aqua-haired woman next to the white-haired man (Uranus?) says. I’m about to say something when Usagi cuts me off.

 

“We already know that #5 is Mamoru! I’m #6, so I’ll be the Moon!” she exclaims.

 

“....ah, I’m #7…. so I’ll be…. Jupiter?” a tall woman with reddish-brown hair says, staring into space.

 

“I’m #8 and Mars.” the dark-haired girl next to her says. Someone’s about to say something when the loudspeaker cuts them off.

 

“You will die in nine hours. You have nine hours to escape. You must escape now.”

 

_Why do you sound familiar?! Why are we all placed into this deadly game?! Why-_

“Who the hell are you?!” Venus exclaims, glaring at the speaker.

 

“I…. am Zero. Your time begins now. You will die in nine hours. You will die in nine hours….”

 

 


	2. Regulations

_What the hell?!_

_No matter what, I can’t let her die…._

 

The room is completely silent until Zero begins to speak again.

 

“On this day in 1912, the Titanic crashed into an iceberg. After remaining afloat for two hours and forty minutes, it sank into the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. But I am giving you more time for your escape. You have nine hours before you die….”

 

_Do you think you’re being generous by giving us more time to escape your sick and twisted game?! You’re willing to let nine innocent people die!_

“That’s very nice of you, but _how the hell are we supposed to escape_?!” Uranus exclaims, grabbing Neptune’s hand. As if on cue, Zero begins to speak again.

 

“Do you see the doors behind you?” they ask, and the nine of us turn around…. and are greeted by a pair of doors with the numbers 4 and 5 in the center.

 

“....so we just need to go through them?” Jupiter asks, staring at the speaker.

 

“No. See the bracelets you have on?” Zero asks, and I look at my right wrist, where I’m greeted by a red bracelet with the number 5 in its center. “The rules of this Nonary Game require the digital root of everyone who goes through the door equal the number on it. And the game shall begin now!”

 

A clock begins to chime as we all try to come to terms with our inevitable demise, for the room’s completely silent until Venus yells something.

 

“What exactly is a digital root, anyways?! And couldn’t we just get out of here the way we came in?!”

 

_Does anyone know how the kidnapper got in here? Because I’m pretty sure all of us only remember some crazy guy in a gas mask kidnapping us…._

“Venus, wouldn’t it be better if we finished with the introductions?” Usagi asks, gesturing at another girl with dark hair standing near Neptune. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m #9.... it doesn’t matter who I am…. for I’m going to escape….” she rambles, pulling a knife out of her pocket and holding it to Neptune’s neck. “Give me your hand….”

 

_What the hell?! Who are you and why do you want to murder her! Are you-_

“....if you don’t let me do this, I’m just going to cut her hand off and kill her….” the ninth woman rambles, dragging Neptune towards the door with the number 5 on it and shoving her hand onto a panel near it.

 

 _Digital Root-4,_ the screen above the panel says.

 

“....you wouldn’t want your girlfriend to die because of you…. be glad I didn’t do that….” she rambles, releasing Neptune and glaring at…. someone I can’t see.

 

_….and doesn’t this message apply to you too? I hope she’s okay…._

“You’re next….” she rambles, gesturing at Saturn, who walks towards her and places his hand on the panel. The rest of us are paralyzed with fear….

 

 _Digital Root-5_ , the screen above the panel says, but the door doesn’t open. The ninth woman releases Neptune she presses her hand to the panel…. and the door swings open.

 

“.....goodbye…. I will not die….” she rambles, running through the door as Neptune falls onto Uranus.

 

“Are you alright?!” he exclaims as the door closes. She’s about to answer when a loud beeping noise cuts her off.

 

“Does anyone else hear that?” Jupiter asks, as the beeping continues, only for it to be cut off by a scream.

 

“YOU LIAR! YOU TOLD ME THIS’D WORK!” the ninth woman yells.

 

_What?! So someone manipulated her into doing this?_

“What’s going on?!” Mars asks, walking towards the door.

 

“Save me! Someone, please save me! I don’t want to die!” the ninth woman yells as I slam my hand onto the control panel, only for nothing to happen.

 

“The door’s not going to accept anyone else!” Jupiter exclaims, pulling me away from the panel.

 

“He told me to do this! I…. oh god…. Hotaru….. please….” the ninth woman exclaims, as everyone else rushes towards the door.

 

_….okay, so someone named Hotaru told her to do this? Or something…._

BOOM!

 

* * *

 

“AH!” Usagi screams, falling on top of me.

 

_Oh god…. no matter what, you cannot let her die…. not after she saved you…._

“Are you alright?” I ask, picking ourselves off the ground.

 

“....I guess….” she answers, grabbing my hand and beginning to cry. Her hand’s really warm….

 

_….she’s feverish? It’s probably a normal reaction to trauma, but…. I have to keep her safe._

“Should we find out what happened?” Mars asks, pressing her hand to the panel. “Saturn and Mamoru, do you want to help me?”

 

_I guess that’s probably the best course of action…. but-_

“I’ll take care of her, don’t worry!” Venus exclaims, taking Usagi’s hands as I walk towards the door with Saturn. The two of us press our hands to the panel, and the door slides open, unmasking….

 

_Oh dear god…. Zero’s crazy. No one deserve to die like this…._

“....what?” Mars remarks, walking out the door.

 

“So they blew her up….” Neptune says, gesturing towards the blood staining the room’s walls.

 

“.....Zero’s crazy…. right?” Usagi asks, staring at a spot on the wall. As if on cue, they begin yelling at us over the loudspeaker again.

 

“Oh wait…. I never told you that everyone here has a bomb implanted in their stomach. I never told you that everyone whose bracelets open the door had to go through it. I never told you that activating the RED triggered the bomb in your stomach. I never told you that you have 81 seconds to stop the fuse by scanning the bracelet on the DEAD at the end of the hallway and you only won’t die if everyone scans their bracelets on it and these doors are the only exits from this boat…. sorry about that.”

 

_…..wait, what? So…. I’ve got a bomb in my stomach, and we all can die at any time…. and you have to make sure-_

“Mamoru, come with me. You need to go through the door with us.” Mars says, dragging me towards the RED.

 

_….so, try not to separate yourself from Usagi, but…. you’re going to send her through another door this way…. while preventing your own death?_

 

The room is filled with discussion about the validity of Zero's statements about bombs and REDs and DEADs and how much they know about us, while I'm trying to figure out what the best course of action is. 

 

 


End file.
